The proposed projects have in common biostatistical assistance and the need for patient specimens. In order to improve the quality of research and economize in terms of effort and cost, we request personnel, supplies, and equipment maintenance as a core support for the following areas: 1. Biostatistical procedures and assistance required for this Program Project include the following: a. Design, randomization, and data analysis of clinical trials b. Design and data analysis of laboratory assays c. Statistical analysis of clinical results and correlation with laboratory assays d. Computerization of data e. Assistance in the preparation of data for presentation and publication 2. Serum, lymphocytes, and tumor tissues are used in all projects. Centralization of the collection and processing of the specimens not only reduces the need for personnel but also the frequency of venipuncture.